Renchet
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: https://gyazo.com/b186dbd1baca2fbdd527b25a6200b270 Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Hobbyist You have one more gadget than whatever your moves tell you. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Face mask (immune to blinding, choking, deafening effects, 1 weight) * Automail appendage (replaces an appendage with mechanical part, detachable, +1 damage, +1 armor, 0 weight) * Adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) * 2 healing potions (0 weight) * Iron boots (awkward, worn, +2 armor, 2 weight) * 150 coins List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Gadget Belt ** You have a Gadget Belt containing 3 Arcane Gadgets. All Gadgets are 1 weight and have a Range tag, if appropriate. For each Gadget you own, pick one from each list: *** • Touch, Hand, Close, Reach, Near, Far (Ranges) *** • Electrical, Magnetic, Cryogenic, Ectoplasmic, Steam, Pyromatic, Clockwork, Alchemic *** • Beam, Propulsion, Emitter, Field, Shielding, Defuser, Amplification, Explosion, Reversal *** • Glove, Torch, Device, Belt, Flasks, Goggles, Rod, Cannon, Boots, Golem, Trinkets, Suit *** • Piercing 2, Forceful, +2 Armor vs ___, Alternate movement (___), Elemental (___) ** CURRENT GADGETS: *** Ectoplasmic Defusor Cannon (Piercing +2, 1 Weight) *** Magnetic Propulsion Belt (Alternate Movement (Zip), Weight 1) *** Electrical Shielding Torch (+2 Armor vs melee, Weight 1) *** Steam Burst Rod (Forceful, Weight 1) *** Example Gadgets: Magnetic Field Boots (alternate movement (hover), 1 weight), Cryogenic Explosion Flasks (near, elemental (ice), 1 weight), and Pyromatic Defuser Glove (hand, +2 armor vs. fire, 1 weight) *** If you wish to have an alternative movement, the following are available: Hover, Jumping, Climbing, Swimming, Ethereal. Ask the GM to approve any other alternate movement. If you wish to fly, use Field Test. ** When you take a short break to recharge and fine-tune your Gadgets, set your Charge = to 3. This Charge is used to power your Gadgets. ** When you use one of your Gadgets as a Weapon, you can spend 1-Charge to roll +INT instead of +STR or +DEX. When you use one of your Gadgets to Volley, if you would mark ammo, spend 1-Charge instead. ** When you have less than three gadgets or want to replace one of your existing gadgets for any reason, you can make a replacement by spending a day or so in a workshop. * Field Test ** When you use one of your Gadgets to get out of a tight spot, describe what it does and roll +INT. On a hit, it works as expected, but choose 1. On a 7-9, choose 2 instead: *** • The Gadget's effects won't last long - you'll need to hurry to take advantage of it. *** • The Gadget draws unwanted attention or puts someone in a spot. *** • The Gadget is damaged. You can repair it, but it will take some time and concentration. *** • The Gadget drains your reserves - spend 1 Charge. * Jury-Rig ** When you quickly fix, repurpose, or fabricate a device on the spot, describe what you're doing with it and roll +INT. On a 10+, it'll hold together just as long as you need it to. On a 7-9, choose one: *** • It'll work, but not for long. You'll need to hurry to take advantage of it. *** • It works, but there's a weird quirk or complication to it. *** • It'll work, but it needs some juice. Spend 1 Charge. * Let Me See That ** When you take a few moments to handle or examine something interesting, ask the GM one of the following questions. The GM must answer truthfully. *** • What does this do? *** • Who made this? *** • What’s wrong with this, and how might I fix it? *** • What has been done most recently with this, or to this? Sex Moves * Sexitific Method * When you take a few moments to examine someone, you may ask the GM what their biggest kink is. * Crafty Toys * When you engage in relations with someone, you can freely steal one item off their person. When you're done with them, name what item you took, and they're none the wiser. Advanced Moves * Longer Battery Life * When you take a short break to recharge and fine-tune your Gadgets, set your Charge = to 4 instead of 3. This Charge is used to power your Gadgets. * Construct Companion * You have crafted a mechanical companion. Choose a specialization: ** • Assistant: Your construct will always give you whatever you need the moment you need it, if it's somewhere he can get it for you. You never need to reload or dig through your pouches in a tight spot. * You only get the bonus provided by your Construct Companion while it is within arm's reach of you. When your Companion is destroyed, you can rebuild it in a couple of days. * Etheric Field * You have a portable, energized force field of your own design. When you hold at least 1-Charge, you have +1 Armor. * Dangerous To Go Alone * When you Aid an ally, you can spend 1-Charge and give them one of your Gadgets to automatically succeed on the Aid roll. Explain how your Gadget helps them out. * Master Machinist * Increase your damage die by 1 size (d8 becomes d10, d10 becomes d12, and so on). If one of your gadgets defeats an enemy, regain 1 Charge. Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it) Category:Characters